End of an Era...
End of an Era is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the season as well the sixth case overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Energy Port district of Parinaita. Plot The team rush to the Light tower to stop the Winds of Justice but they ran into the dead body of Larry Xoilin and John Edgeheart dead on the floor. They send them to the police station before being interrupted by Samuel Calington. They arrested him on the spot and questioned him. They then found enough evidence to file Larry's cousin, Edward Xoilin, the Banker, Charlie Hamington, Former judge, Yamamoto Aiko and Prisoner, Graham Foretold as suspects. Once they questioned all of them, they found out from Duncan that the victims died from lasers destroying their organs and made them blood from every hole in their body. Later on, they were recapping and they found out that someone was found to be coming out of a portal. A victorian woman. The team rush to see what was going on and they found Victorian News reporter, Ann Witness, waiting for them. She told them that someone called for her to come through the portal but she told them that they manifested as her dead Husband, Jack. After calming her down, the team heard of a bank robbery happening. They arrested Graham for the crime and also talked to Yamamoto and Charlie again. After all that was finished, they went back to the police station and recapped before a bomb went off in the police station and getting word that Samuel Calington had escaped from the police station! After getting up and finding and arresting Samuel again. They investigated until they found everything they needed, They then arrested Yamamoto Aiko for the murders. The team went to Yamamoto's house and pounded on the door. When she came out and asked what was going on, the team started to ask her why she murdered Larry and John. She tried to lie her way out of it. The team then made sure they knew it was her and then Yamamoto cried and revealed that The Winds of Justice MADE her murder them if she didn't want her family to be destroyed in a fiery inferno. The team was shocked, they really thought they had The Winds of Justice this time so they questioned her more to try and find out who the Winds of Justice really was. She then revealed that they took him into the past. It hit the team harder then anything but before they could. Charlie, the real Winds of Justice came over and put a gun to Yamamoto's head and told the team not to step any closer or they wouldn't live another day, suddenly tons of the "Time devices" flies over head. When they tried to get answers about what his motive was. He just replied with a chilling and dark "Sometimes you must do what is right...but sometimes that means doing the wrong thing". He then laughed darkly again and said that his motive was about the hidden meaning of the world and why murder, evilness and corruption must be around in a so called "Perfect" world. Before they could arrest him. He seemed to disappear with Yamamoto leaving the team amazed and scared for their lives! The team went back to the station as fast as possible and tried to recap what happened and what their next move should be. They then got interrupted by Graham who wanted a word with them on where Charlie might have gone with Yamamoto. The team talk to Graham and he said he saw them heading away from the Energy Port's Town centre and that Charlie dropped a book and something else. He then started to form from the mouth and said that "Swansy was right!" before dying and laying on the floor lifeless. The team then went to the town centre and found the items they needed, A book and a bin, They send them to be analysed. After that, they went to the Light tower and questioned Edward about what he could see from there. He said that he saw charlie and Yamamoto heading to the lake where Samuel came out with the other Winds of Justices. The team went and grabbed some other things before heading over there and Confronting Charlie once and for all. Charlie didn't seem to be himself, he was talking to himself and seeming to go mad. The team looked at the book and saw the "Gem of Justice" around his neck. They questioned him about the gem and he replied that Samuel wanted to take it to save the young girl from the evil. He then told himself to keep quiet and then screaming for the gem to let go of him. In a sudden and sharp movement. Henry grabbed the gem and threw it up in the air and Charlie shoot it in the air. A demonic scream came from the gem and it seem to break into a million pieces before a light glowed on the Red Garden district of Parinaita and telling them to find the gem's maker and then, in a flash of gold and red...Everything went quiet and Charlie fainted. Two weeks later, Charlie woke up in the hospital with hazy memories of what happened that day but seem to remorse whatever he did. The team tried to remind him what happened but Charlie couldn't remember a thing but he thought it was kind of an end of an era for the Winds of Justice's reign of terror. He thanked the player and the chief came in and wanted a word with the player. He told the player that they finally found Yamamoto hiding in a secret room in the lake and that they arrested her but he didn't know what to do with Charlie and explaining that he was a dangerous criminal but that he didn't do it of his own free will and that he was now suffering from schizophrenia because of what the gem did to him. Henry thought it best if he went to the mental hospital to get help for his problems. The chief somewhat agreed and he told the team that Ann returned to her own time and that Samuel seemingly turned to dust. Later on, they went to the trail of Yamamoto and the Judge seemed angry at her for killing two people and didn't believe that she did it unwillingly. She went her to life in prison and didn't change her mind at all. Back at the station, with everything finished. The team talked about the gem and The Red Garden, Kia said that they did get a packet while they were gone. They tore into it and found a little piece of a doll's house. They then were very confused by this and Kia read out the note that advised the team to come to The Red Garden district to solve something cold. The team agreed that they should go there and Packed their bags and made their way to the next district. The Red Gardens!. Summary Victims * Larry Xoilin (Found on the floor of the Light tower with blood coming out of their body) * John Edgeheart (Found on the floor of the Light tower with blood coming out of their body) Murder weapon * high-functioning Lasers Killer * Yamamoto Aiko Suspects Samuel-case-6.png|Samuel Calington Grahamsuspectcase62.png|Graham Foretold Edward-case-6.png|Edward Xoilin Charliesuspectcase6.png|Charlie Hamington Aikosuspect6.png|Yamamoto Aiko Annsuspectcase6panel2.png|Ann Witness Quasi-Suspect SamuelChiefQuasi.png|Samuel Goldlane Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milk *The killer reads "The Jungle Book" *The killer Listens to music *The killer wears glasses *The killer Has A- blood Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bottom of the Light tower (Clues: John's body, Larry's body, Postcard; New suspect: Samuel Calington) *Question Samuel Calington about the two dead bodies. *Examine Postcard (Result: Writing; New suspect: Graham Foretold) *Ask Graham about the postcard to the victim (New crime scene: Bank chamber) *Investigate Bank Chamber (Clues: Jigsaw puzzle, Bank statement, dirty Pink slip) *Examine Jigsaw puzzle (Result: Message to Edward; New suspect: Edward Xoilin) *Ask questions to Edward about his parents murder *Examine Bank Statement (Result: Signed statement; New suspect: Charlie Hamington) *Speak to Charlie Hamington about the statement *Examine dirty pink slip (Result: Flacks) *Examine Flacks (Result: Skin; New suspect: Yamamoto Aiko) *Ask Yamamoto about being fired from her job. *Analyse John's body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk) *Analyse Larry's body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads "The Jungle Book") *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *New suspect: Ann witness *Question Ann about what she's doing in the 21st century (Profile Updated: Ann drinks milk and has read "The Jungle book"; New crime scene: Energy Port's town centre) *Investigate Energy Port's town centre (Clue: Broken machine) *Examine broken machine (Result: MP3 player) *Analyse MP3 player (04:30:00; Attribute: The killer listens to music; New crime scene: Robbed bank) *Investigate robbed bank (Clues: Broken Bank box, Locked Walkie talkie, Wet book) *Examine Broken bank box (Result: Criminal record) *Ask Graham why he robbed the bank (Profile updated: Graham drinks milk, listens to music and has read "The Jungle Book") *Examine Locked walkie talkie (Result: Unlocked walkie talkie) *Analyse Walkie Talkie (12:00:00) *Ask Charlie about his argument with John and Larry (Profile Updated: Charlie drinks milk, listens to music and has read "The Jungle Book") *Examine Wet book (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance (Result: Water from the lake) *Question Yamamoto about being at the bank (Profile Updated: Yamamoto drinks milk, listens to music and has read "The Jungle Book") *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Samuel Calington about escaping prison (Profile Updated: Samuel drinks milk, listens to music and has read "The Jungle Book"; New crime scene: Hidden Room) *Investigate Hidden Room (Clue: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Account of witnessing a murder) *Analyse Witness account (09:00:00) *Ask Edward about the murder that he saw (Profile updated: Edward listens to music and has read "The Jungle Book") *See if the rumours about Ann are true (Profile Updated: Ann listens to music) *Investigate Light Tower gates (Result: Laser machine, Smashed object) *Examine Laser machine (Result: Blood) *Analyse blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Examine Smashed object (Result: Strange object) *Analyse strange object (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Winds of Justice (6/6) (1 star) Winds of Justice (6/6) *See what Graham wants (Available at the beginning of Winds of Justice (6/6)) *Investigate Energy Port's town centre (Clues: Faded Book, bin) *Examine Faded Book (Result: "Little book of gems") *Analyse "Little book of gems" (09:00:00) *Examine Bin (Result: Hair) *Analyse Hair (06:00:00) *Ask Edward if he saw Charlie or Yamamoto (Everything above must be done first; Reward: Winds of Justice outfit) *Investigate Light Tower gates (Clue: Loaded gun) *Confront Charlie once and for all! *See how Charlie's doing (Everything above must be finish first; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Speak with the chief (Reward: Burger) *Examine Packet (Result: Doll house piece) *Move onto the next case! (In The Red Garden!) (No stars) Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying of the same name. It means "the Modern era. When an important event happens, you can say that the event "marks the end of an era" or "marks the beginning of a new era": Americans hoped that the election would mark the beginning of a new era for the country. The word "marks" means "symbolizes". *This case is one of the only cases with 2 suspects *This is one cases where 5 suspects are interrogated in chapter 1 *Graham's prison jacket doesn't have a number. This is a developer's oversight. *Another thing is that Edward's age is 21 and not 20 like his other appearances. This is also a developer's oversight. *This case is one of the only cases with more then the stranded 5 suspects, in this case, they're 6 suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Energy Port Category:Cases of The Secrets